Sun and Moon (Aka: Silver and Gold 2)
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Rapunzel feels like Jack is babying her after what happened. So what happens when she runs off to prove herself as tough? What if Pitch finds out? (Jackunzel, Mericcup)
1. Prologue

Author's** Note: Yeah, the sequel to Silver and Gold is finally here! :D Here is a bit of what happened since Silver and Gold:**

A few months has passed since Rapunzel had become a guardian. She is just now settling in, truly getting the ways of the guardians. Jack has assisted her a lot, almost making her feel like he was her dad, not her boyfriend. Jack tries to push aside the fact that Rapunzel had to die, but he doesn't realize how overly protective he had been. Hiccup and Merida have also become guardians, although they aren't imortal.

**Prologue:**

The only sound that rang in the room was the sound of their breathing. The two stared at one another in silence. Blue eyes stared at green ones, causing the moment to intense.

"Please," One of the spirits said quietly, leaning against a wooden staff. The other spirit turned away.

"Jack, you gotta stop this. You have to start acting like my boyfriend instead of my parent," She said before she buried her head in her hands.

"I-I was just trying to protect you! I... I can't loose you. It was too close... and it would have been all my fault," Jack Frost said, looking at her from her backside. Her long golden hair ran down to the wooden floor, and spiraled around the room. She folded her arms, but kept her back to him to try to hide her tears from him.

"Don't blame yourself for something I did, Jack. But I survived," She said, turning to meet his gaze, "Y-You need to stop concentrating on the past. It is blinding you from the present." She tried to keep tears from flowing, but she wasn't successful. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"I already lost my sister, Punzie. I can't loose you too-" He started, only to be inturrupted.

"-And you won't. You will _never _loose me. _Ever. _But you need to stop treating me like a child." Silence hung in the air for a long moment, causing tension to crackle between them. Jack slowly took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug.

"I won't let them hurt you, Punzie." She closed her eyes and pushed him away.

"You aren't listening!" She exclaimed, her face soaked by tears. He could only look at her, hurt lingering in his eyes. She stared at him, her eyes full of pain. For a moment they just stared at each other.

"I want you safe!" He exclaimed back.

"And I want you! I would rather live a short, sweet life than a long, miserable one!"

"But why live a short, sweet one when you can have a long, sweet one?!"

"This isn't the point!" She screamed, "The point is you need to stop babying me! I know you want me safe, but this is not the way to do it!" She suddenly gathered her hair into a bunch and ran out of the room with a sob.


	2. Black Chains

**Author's Note: **

**I am going to start sharing my favorite quotes (From Brave, Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, and Adventure time) with each chapter. I think it should help me take long enough to post chapters, but short enough because I am impaitent. :P (One Quote Per Chapter)**

_"Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led." -Merida Dunbroch (Brave, 2012)_

(Rapunzel's POV)

I wasn't afraid to run. I wasn't scared of Pitch Black. I was scared of Jack. Why? Because he meant so much to me that it was dangerous. I knew that our relationship wouldn't be easy. What relationship is? This was our first fight, and I needed some time to myself. I then fell down into a snowbank. It was cold, but not the numbing cold like when I was human. I stayed there.

I whipped my head up out of the snow when I heard a noise. Standing in front of me was Pitch. I glared at him as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Scared?" I clutched my fists. I hated it when he would do this.

"No."

"Maybe not... but you are scared of loosing Jack." I gathered my hair together and wrapped some around my wrist, just enough so my hair wouldn't drag on the ground.

"You said that already," I said through gritted teeth, "I know what my fears are. I don't need to be reminded of what they are." He raised a thin eyebrow at me.

"Oh really? Then does this remind you?" He snapped and Merida fell onto the ground in front of me. She was in chains, bruises quickly forming around her wrists. I ran forward to try to free her, but was stopped.

"Or this?" Hiccup was dropped next to her, blood gathering on his head and dripping down his chin. I whirled around to Pitch, my hair at the ready.

"Or maybe this?" My heart stopped. Merida, Hiccup, and now... Jack! The wintery spirit groaned when he was thrown onto the ground. All of their chains came together, ending up being wrapped around a nightmare's neck.

"You are messing with me," I realized and smirked, "North, Toothania, Sandman, and Bunnymund would have stopped you."

"Ah, but they are all at their 'hideouts', as Jack calls them. Bunnymund is at his Warren, Sandman in his plane, Toothania at Tooth Palace, and-"

"North was there, and all of his yetis," I inturrupted.

"Oh, North?" He asked with a grin, "You think that old man could stop me?

"No," She murmured, suddenly absorbing what was really going on, "Let them go." He shook his head and held out his hand.

"Your hair, Rapunzel." I raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to cut it off?" I asked with a laugh.

"No. I want the power, _Punzie._" I glanced at my three chained friends. It would be better to go without one instead of three, right?

"Alright, I will do it," I murmured, "But you have to let me heal them first." Pitch nodded, stepping out of the way. I ran over to them, crouching to their level. I wrapped my hair around Hiccup, Merida, and Jack's heads, considering that was where the most wounds were. I glanced back at Pitch, realizing that I couldn't sing the song without giving it away. Unless...

"_Flour gleam and glow,_" I whispered so quietly I could barely hear myself, "_Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what one was mine. What once was mine..." _My hair started to glow, starting from my scalp. It spread down, and within seconds it reached my friends.

"Rapunzel!" Jack said, trying to get to his feet. His sky blue eyes were clouded with worry, his chains extended as far as they could go. Merida groggily rubbed her head before glancing around. Hiccup groaned and got to his knees.

"Hiccup," I said as I embraced the former Viking, "You are a smart guy. The brains of the group. Say hello to North for me, and make sure that Merida and Jack don't kill each other." I withdrew from the hug and he furrowed his eyebrows in confustion. I then turned to Merida.

"Merida," I said, and I hugged her as well, "You are a beautiful, talented guardian. I am surprised that there aren't suitors lining up at your door. Oh, and do try to get a brush through your hair every once in a while." She glanced up at me, tears glimmering on her face. I slowly turned around to face Jack. I leaned forward and put my hand against his cheek.

"Jack," I said after a long pause, "You are the most funny, handsome, and perfect guy I know who can also be on the naughty list. I love you, Jack, I hope you know that. Just don't mess with Merida and Hiccup too much, and let North sleep tonight." I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly against Jack's forehead. I could feel him trembling slightly. I then turned to Pitch.

"Alright. Now let them go," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. A smirk spread across his face.

_"Done. But first step into the shadows." _

(Jack Frost's POV)

I pulled helplessly against the chains that rubbed my skin raw. _No! Not... Again! _I was surprised when I felt the Nightmare's head pull down towards him. _Maybe... _I reached up towards the horse to try to freeze it.

"Hiya!" I gaze whirled around to see that Punzie had pushed Pitch into the shadows. I grinned, but I was still shaky. She turned to us, the locks that rolled down her back blowing a little in the gentle but chilling breeze.

"Nice," Merida said as she sat back onto her knees. But Punzie didn't smile. In fact, she looked worried.

"We don't have much time," She said as she pulled the chains off of the Nightmare. It neighed before quickly disappearing. She sighed.

"You three will have to work together," She folded her arms as she eyed the chains that held them together, "I know you can't do it for five minutes normally, but can you just work with it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah con tryh, bot Bedhead here likes ta tease meh!" I said, mimicking Merida's accent. Merida shot a glare at me, but I ignored it.

_"Jack! I am serious! Now is not the time for teasing. We need to get back to the pole before he attacks the Warren!" She said, meeting my gaze._


	3. Only Made It Worse

(Rapunzel's POV)

I clung tightly to Jack as we flew rapidly towards the Pole. I had put the pieces together. Why else would Pitch be after me two days before Easter? He didn't go after Jack, Hiccup, or Merida. He went after me. Maybe it was because of my healing power so he could prepare for battle. Maybe it was because I was stronger in the Warren. I didn't know for sure, and I probably never would, but that wasn't what scared me.

We dropped to the floor right outside North's office. I stood on the ground, nervousness pulsing through me. _What if we are too late? _I shook the thought away. Jack opened the door, floating quickly into his office. I heard a yelp and peeked in myself. An ice sculpture that North had carved had been dropped to the floor. I guessed this from the chunks of ice that were scattered across the floor.

"Jack... how many times have I told you to knock?!"

"Pitch is back." Silence hung in the room for a long moment. I stepped into the room, not caring that my hair still trailed out of the room.

"He was able to catch Hiccup, Merida, and even Jack. I freed them," I quietly reported, "But I think he is going to attack the Warren." North glanced over at me, his dark eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Then we must go," Santa Clause said as he got to his feet. The jolly man didn't even take time to get the sleigh. I watched as he just pulled a globe out of his thick red jacket and tossed it into the air. It burst and formed a portal before our very eyes. I would have normally been curious, but just charged and leaped through the portal when I heard a yell from the other side.

The air filled with shrieks as I glanced around. Nightmares zoomed through the air. I glanced around the Warren, getting my hair ready. But I froze when I saw something that would scar me for life. It was Bunnymund. It wasn't him that scarred me. It was the fact that he was collapsed on the ground with nightmare sand wrapped tightly around his body in a deadly grip.

I ran forward and started to tug on the sand. But to my surprise, when I did so, the sand shot up my arm as fast as lightning. I stumbled back in surprise, and glanced at my arm again. It was completely covered in sand, not giving me any glimpse of my arm.

The next moment scared me. A voice started to prick at my brain. _Join me._ I shook the voice out. Sand shot up my torso and my neck, completely burying my body in black sand. I heard a shriek from behind me.

The voice echoed again, louder this time. _NO! _I fought back, shaking the voice away. But it didn't work. It bounced around my head, overwhelming my thoughts. _Join me! Join me! You will join me! _I made one last effort to shove the thought away, gathering all of my mental strength to do so.

But my mental forces broke down when 'Join Me' started to choke my thoughts, bringing out the memory of Jack's scream. It pulled it into my sight, causing me to drop to the ground. The memory of Jack being thrown to the ground, of the fight we had previously.

_Then my sight went black and the voice wrapped around my lungs, in the process blocking my airway._

(Jack's POV)

Panic surged through me. _I can't loose her! Not now... not after everything! _I ran forward, pushing my panic aside. I had to think. Black sand engulfed her, running down her hair and wrapping around her soft quilt of hair. I crouched down next to her.

I gripped my staff and pointed it at the sand, silently praying that this would work. I closed my eyes. _Please...please... _A bright blue light shot through the air, and I could even see it through my eyelids. I opened my eyes to only cringe.

Ice had wrapped itself around the sand, freezing it into place. This was only part of what scared me.

_What really scared me was not only the fact that I had frozen the dark sand onto her, but I had frozen **her** as well._


End file.
